Siblings
by Lucky4ever
Summary: ORIGINAL! REWRITTEN version check in profile! By lucky4ever Sunshinsusan
1. Chapter 1

"Avada Kedavra!"

The sinister man exploded into ashes and the great baby boy was crying in his crib with a lighting bolt scar.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Harry is picking on me again!" yelled a spoiled girl running through the halls of the house of the great Potters'. That one spoiled girl, named Anny Lilly Potter was the ten year old twin sister of Harry James Potter. Anny, the spoiled one to believed to be the girl-who-lived hated Harry.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" yelled Lily Potter.

The raven haired boy ran to his mother in curiosity.

"Mommy he's a thief he stole my money!" yelled Anny.

"What!" Harry yelled surprised at that lie.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GIVE HER BACK HER MONEY!" yelled an angry Lily.

"I NEVER STOLE HER MONEY!" yelled back Harry.

"Yes you did!" said Anny whining.

"Anny how much money did he steal?" asked Lily in a soft voice.

"10 galleons! They were my savings!" said Anny

"WHAT!!! you don't even have savings you spend your money on candy and ask for more money later!" exclaimed Harry.

"Ok honey, tell you what he doesn't get his allowance for the next two weeks and you get his money," said Lily.

"As for you young man, you get a new room, which is the basement," said Lily perky.

That evening Harry moved his books and his stuff into to the basement. The basement was dark but big. At midnight Harry called for the house elves Mickey and Minnie. The house elves made light for Harry and fixed everything up. During that night Harry cleaned up the basement to make it as much comfortable as it can be. There was a worn up couch and a dusty shelf. Harry put his books on the shelf and tried to find an area to put his clothes. He didn't sleep that night. The next day he skipped his meals, not that he had a choice. Mickey and Minnie helped him fix the couch into a bed. The next week he was completely ignored, Minnie taught him how to cook and Mickey made another shelf for him to put his clothes on top of.

After a week he was able to receive his allowance. Harry saved up all his money, but Anny instead wasted hers on candy.

"Come on kids! I am going to teach your how to ride a broom!" yelled James Potter.

"Me first daddy! Me first!" yelled Anny with excitement.

After numerous times of trying Anny finally got the hang of broom flying, although it was a few hours later she got it. The next day Harry tried to ride a broom, unlike Anny, Harry looked like a pro on a broom the first time, and Harry was a natural. During dinner, it was horrible as Anny was bragging how good she was on the broom and lies and all, Harry didn't get much food because of her too.

During the next few weeks it was becoming more and more close to Anny's and Harry's birthday as they were fraternal twins. Harry was getting used to the basement as his room, it was much bigger and he could do the laundry faster. Mickey taught him stuff from the old text books his father and mother used during school. During when Mickey taught him stuff from the books, he accidentally found out that he was not an ordinary person; he was able to speak Parseltongue. Minnie taught Harry to cook a little also. When the day came for their birthday, he was ignored by his godfather Sirius and Remus, after their birthday his mother was rushed to the hospital to deliver a baby, the baby was a boy named Edison. Now Harry had two brothers Tyler, who was close to Harry and Edison. After a few weeks after Edison was born Tyler who got in trouble with Anny and had to move to the basement with Harry. Just like Harry Tyler got comfortable in the basement, the lighting was better and both were kept each other company.

Over time the Hogwarts letters came Anny went to Hogwarts but Harry however wanted to get away from her. There was one letter to Anny, but three to Harry. Harry got letters from Beauxbaton, Durmstrang and Hogwarts. Anny went to Hogwarts, but Harry went to Durmstrang. His mother and father were disappointed but Harry didn't care if they were. Even though Harry and Anny were going to different schools both of them had about the same stuff to buy.

Harry had to get much harder books than Anny and his stuff cost more money. His mother paid for some of it but 70 of the stuff he paid for. Harry got a snow owl with his own money. Harry even bought his own broom, the Nimbus 2000. The last destination at Diagon Alley was the wand shop. The man there was very curious about Harry and his wand.

When the day approached for Harry to go to Durmstrang, Remus took him to King's cross station. Harry was 10 minutes early before the train would depart at ten o' clock. He found his own department and shared it with a couple of students, Gregory Longbottom and Anastasia Longbottom. They were cousins of Neville Longbottom starting their First years and were very afraid of which class they would be sorted into. When they arrived at Durmstrang there was a lot of wind blowing into their faces and the ocean seaside mist.

"What are the classes for Durmstrang?"asked Harry.

"There is First class, Second class, Low class," said Gregory explaining. "The First class is powerful, the Second is average ability, and the Low classes are beginners."

"We know we are in the First class, our family have been placed in First class for generations," said Anastasia.

"How do we get sorted or placed?" asked Harry.

"By the headmaster, Professor Karkaroff, he looks at you and you're sorted," answered Gregory.

As they went in there were three tables for the students, many Second class students and very few in Low class. As they lined up Harry took a glimpse at Karkaroff. When it came about to the Longbottom's turn they both made First class. Then it was Harry's turn. Karkaroff took a very hard look at Harry looking at him like the wand keeper at Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Second class," said the Headmaster.

Harry walked over to the table of the second class and sat down. After the feast and sorting was over, the different classes were separated to there room. Each and every room was for one person to have and the way they let you pick the room was buy your drawing.

Harry drew a piece of paper out, and his number was 731 B. When Harry exited the hall he stopped at a map. Harry looked for his number but was not able to find his room on the map. Harry directly went back into the hall and walked to the head table and waited.

"Excuse me Sir, but where is my room?" asked Harry.

Harry handed his paper to the headmaster and gave a shocking expression.

"Follow me, your room is a special one not and is not on the map," said the Headmaster.

Harry did as he was told and followed him. After five minutes they arrived at his room.

"This is you room, Mr.," said Headmaster Karkaroff.

"Potter, Sir" said Harry. "Sir why could I not find this room on the map?" asked Harry.

"Mr. Potter this room is one of our best rooms and once every ten years one first year would draw out this number, now why don't you go in, your stuff are already there," said Karkaroff explaining.

Harry entered the room and found his school robes neatly stacked in the closet, he had a king sized bed, own restroom, and a little library. Harry walked over to his school robes and looked at them. The design was neatly put; they came in three colors, black, green, and blue. On the robe there was his initial H.P. Harry walked to the closet and pulled out his blue and white striped pajamas. Harry fell asleep on his bed moments later.

The next day Harry found a piece of paper on his desk which was his schedule of classes. Harry put on his black robes and took his wand to the dinning hall. Harry took a loaf of bread and went back to his room. He wrote to Tyler that day early in the morning...

Dear Tyler,

It was nice here I hope you could join me in Durmstrang. By the way could you maybe ask Mickey or Minnie to get you mom and dad's old Hogwarts books, and then send them to me? I have to go to class, bye Ty.

Your brother,

Harry

Harry put the parchment on Hedwig and sent it to Ty. Harry gathered all the books he needed for class before lunch and fled to his Charms class. Harry was early by ten minutes, so he took a seat, took out his books on charms and studied them. When the bell rang for class to begin, all first years from the First and Second Class rushed in through the door. Harry saw Gregory and Anastasia and waved his hand for them to sit next to him. Gregory and Anastasia took a seat next to Harry and the Charms professor began the lesson.

The lesson was very easy for Harry; he learned how to levitate two plants at once. Harry, Gregory, and Anastasia got it right on the first try, after the class they were able to levitate five plants at once. After Charms was Transfiguration, the Transfiguration Professor was the Head of Second Class. Harry and the whole class taking Transfiguration at that time were self-studying from pages I-XXX. After Transfiguration was Defense Against Dark Arts where the Professor started teaching about the three Unforgivable curses and other curses.

By then it was lunch when Karkaroff made an announcement.

"There will Quidditch be team tryouts on Saturday for all classes hosted by the Captains, David Johnson of First Class, Alex Wood of Second, and Norman Patil of Low," said Karkaroff loud and clear. Harry since then was excited. His schedule was long when he finally noticed. Charms, Transfiguration, Defense against Dark Arts, Dueling Club, Potions, Herbology, and then lastly Ancient History.

Finally it came to the time for the Quidditch tryouts.

"Hello everyone I am the Captain of Second Class Quidditch Team! Everyone knows about the three balls and the Quidditch rules correct?" asked Alex Wood.

Alex Wood was a tall black haired boy in the Fifth year. When they began for the tryouts Harry thought about which position he would try out for.

"Ok everyone line up by what position you are trying out for, we need a Seeker and two Chasers," said Alex.

Harry lined up for the Seeker position with three others he didn't recognize. After the Chasers tryouts the Seekers were tested on how much time they took to catch a Snitch. After that test was over the second one began. The four had to go against each other to see who caught the Snitch first.

During the first test Harry caught the Snitch in two minutes, and in the second test Harry caught the Snitch first. The next day Harry rushed down to the bulletin board that was next to the map and looked very closely.

"Yes, I'm the new Seeker for Second Class!" yelled Harry. Suddenly Harry heard clapping.

"Very nice job Mr. Potter, but are you aware that the Seeker for First Class is a Professional Seeker, Victor Krum," said Headmaster Karkaroff.

"Headmaster, excuse me please," said Harry running off back to his room.

Harry after hearing that hurried back to his room to see if Hedwig was back with Ty's response.

When Harry was at the Owlery Hedwig flew in with a parchment on her feet. Harry unrolled the parchment and it read...

Dear Harry,

I really miss you; also Hedwig carried the books to you, first year to seventh year. Mom and dad forgot about you already they don't even know who you are I think, but anyway in one year I will be in Durmstrang I hope. Also I sent your nimbus just yesterday so you should have received up, but because it was Muggy it should come one day after you receive this letter.

Your brother,

Ty

Harry took the package off Hedwig's other leg and laid it on the table. Harry was studying the year three books. Later that afternoon, Harry wore more comfortable clothes, took a towel, a Stopwatch, two gallons of water, and two pints of milk and went to the Quidditch pitch. Harry timed himself how long it took for him to run around the field twenty times. "Ten minutes and twenty-four seconds," said Harry. Harry was sweating and panting for a breather. Harry wiped off his sweat with the towel and took the gallon of water to drink. Harry also took a bottle of milk too. Harry drank a quarter of the water and more than half of the bottle of milk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry after taking the breather ran another twenty laps around the field. After completing his routine Harry ran back to his room and opened the door with his key. He was so very tired that he fell onto his bed and laid there for quit a while. Finally when he was able to move Harry walked to the shower and took a bath to release the heat off his scrawny body. Harry walked down to the dinning hall at noon and ate his lunch.

"Hello Harry Potter, I heard you are the Seeker for Second Class Quidditch team, I wish you luck against the First Class Seeker," said the boy behind Harry

Harry turned around to see Victor Krum. Harry ignored him and exited the dinning hall. Harry ran and ran towards his room, when he arrived at his room Harry looked at his little library and searched for "Quidditch through the Ages".

"Found it!" Harry yelled. Harry took the book off the shelf and skimmed through it looking for Krum's name.

It read...

Victor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker and student in Durmstrang.

Harry was in deep worry that night after reading the book; he kept on repeating to himself that he had a 1 chance rate of winning. The next morning Harry woke up from a startling, loud, running, thumps of the shoes in the hallway. Harry changed into his blue robes, took all his books including the old fourth year Hogwarts textbook, and his wand.

When Harry exited the door more rampaging students were in the hall. Harry, not wanting to get hurt by the rampaging students waited for all of them to pass. Without knowing the time, Harry was late for class. Harry rushed into the dinning hall to grab a loaf of bread, he ran as fast as he could to his Charms class. When he pushed open the door the sound of the bell was heard. Harry pulled out a seat and sat as though nothing happened. Just then the Charms Professor pushed the door open in a thump and was mumbling about Hogwarts. The Professor began the lesson teaching how to repair items with a spell.

"Now class, say Reparo,"said the Charms Professor. The class repeated after the Professor many times while Harry was reading his parents' old fourth year school book. After the repeating the charm the Professor passed out broken objects.

"I want all of you to use to incantation I told you just now to repair these broken objects," said the Professor. The class did as they were told and tried to repair their broken objects, but Harry, how do you say, stuck to the fourth year book. Suddenly a loud whack was hit on his desk; just then Harry stopped reading the book and looked up to see the Professor looking at him questioningly.

"Mr. Potter! What were we just going to practice on?" asked the Professor with a gleaming smile.

"The Reparo Charm Sir"said Harry.

"Can you please demonstrate the charm on your broken object?" asked the Professor feeling confident Harry couldn't do it.

Harry moved the object closer and pointed his wand at it.

"Reparo,"said Harry casting the charm.

The broken object was now looking like it was just bought.

The Charms Professor mumbled something as he turned around, something like lucky chance. Harry after that resumed his reading till the end of Charms class.

Transfiguration wasn't very exciting as the Professor was in an exceptionally bad mood, so during self study if you talked it equaled detention. Harry's next class was Defense against the Dark Arts. The class was still reviewing over the Unforgivables. Harry finished his DADA fourth year book so he had to pay attention. The Professor went on explaining the curses over and over, and then finally he gave examples on how it looks like for each and every curse.

"Potter come here, I want you to try to fight the Imperius curse I will be casting on you," said the Professor sounding reassuring he wouldn't get hurt. Harry nodded and stood there. Harry closed his eyes very tight then he heard the Professor cast the Imperius.

Harry stood their in bliss; Harry soon heard an order from his Professor saying to kneel down. Harry felt the pain and the pressure placed upon his left leg to kneel as he resisted kneeling.

"No Harry, don't do it, don't, trust me, don't do it" said a voice in his head. The pressure increased but Harry didn't give in, but the pressure was becoming more intense. Harry's weak body couldn't stand the pressure, but he kept in focus not to give in. He heard the command to kneel even louder in a few minutes, after still holding out the Imperius, the Professor was at the point of screaming.

"All right potter, just give in," said the Professor. Harry gave in and was kneeling down at last. His body was filled with pain and ache.

"You did an excellent job not obeying my command, you could be dismissed from the rest of your classes for today only, I'll notify the teachers," said the Professor.

"Thank you sir," said Harry thankful. Harry stood up; his body aching in pain, Harry packed his books and walked out of the classroom. That whole day Harry slept in and took a long hot bath to release some of the pain.

The next day Harry was still tired and aching, he was getting slack because of how he was able to go against the Imperius curse for a long period of time. The Quidditch match that was scheduled for next week was canceled because of the rain, but a week later the Second against First Class Quidditch game was beginning. Harry was not aching any more so he was more alive per say.

"Welcome to the first match of the season First against Second Class. The referee is in the middle, the Snitch is released. The referee throws the quaffed and the game begins. The Seekers look like they're looking hard for the Snitch!" yelled the announcer.

Harry watched the game for a while, but then the Snitch appeared right in front of his eyes, Harry followed it, Krum followed Harry. Krum didn't see it, and so he stopped believing it was a feint and left Harry chasing after it. Harry reached out his arms, but the Snitch was still out of reach. Harry jumped off his broom purposely and snatched the Snitch in his fall.

He held the Snitch up, proud of what he had done. Harry looked up at Krum's astonished expression; Harry heard Krum's team yell at him for being careless and this proved too much for him as he started to laugh. He looked at Gregory and Anastasia, even though they were in first class, they were cheering for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the game Harry went to change out of his Quidditch uniform and into his green robes. When he exited though the doors of the Quidditch lockers many fans of second class applauded him, and some first class too. Harry that night wrote to Tyler about his time.

Dear Ty,

I won my first Quidditch game today, guess what? I played against a seeker who is also the professional Bulgarian seeker, Victor Krum! I hope you could come to Durmstrang with me next year, by the way when something important happens send me letter so I can be notified at what happens. See ya!

Your brother and friend,

HP

After giving the letter for Hedwig to send Harry changed into his pajamas and went to sleep.

You could run but you can't hide Potter! A black, raven haired boy was running through the hall of Durmstrang. Come here potter or I'll destroy your friends!

Harry woke up in a startle, he was sweating like crazy. "Good that was just a dream,"said Harry. Harry stared at the ceiling the whole night after that dream. The next day was Monday; Harry was late to Charms by five minutes, so he had to attend detention after classes. During Defense Against Dark Arts, the Professor casted the Crucio on everyone and timed them how long they could last under it. The all time high in the class was Harry who lasted eleven minutes. The whole day passed by quickly and Harry had the same nightmare again.

The school year was over and Harry was on his way back to home. After a long train ride, Harry arrived at the Kings cross station. He waited on the curve of the parking lot then he saw his sister, Anny skipping out of the barrier with her luggage. Harry walked over to Anny not knowing why and said hi. Anny ignored Harry like he was a stranger. After waiting a few more minutes he saw his parents pull up. James carried Anny's luggage into the trunk and hugged Anny. Harry followed and also put his stuff inside his trunk.

Tyler was not in the car so he was silent the whole time. Harry had to carry his own luggage to his room which was still the basement. Harry dropped his luggage on the carpet floor of his room. He switched on the lights to find Tyler sleeping on the bed. He carried his stuff to his side of the room and unpacked his school things.

"Is that you Harry?" asked Tyler still a little sleepy.

"ya it is," answered back Harry.

"Want me to tell you some stuff from my first year at Durmstrang?" asked Harry.

"Sure Harry," said Tyler back.

Harry told Tyler about how the classes were like, the Quidditch teams and the luxurious rooms. Tyler was fascinated about Durmstrang and he kept on repeating that he wanted to attend Durmstrang. That night Ty and Harry talked about all sorted of events that happened while he was gone. Harry was very happy to be home and talk to Ty. The next day Harry and Ty walked out of the basement and into the hall. Harry saw Edison near the stairs leading to the second story.. Harry ran over to Edison and picked him up. Just then Lily entered the hall and took Edison from Harry's arms.

"What were you doing to my baby Harry?" yelled Lily in disdain.

"He was at the top of the stairs and he looked like he was going to fall so I ran up the stairs and picked him up," said Harry.

"Harry you won't have any meals for the next three days!" yelled Lily.

The summer pasted by quickly, Anny got even more spoiled over the summer, she asked for a broom, nimbus 2001. Anny didn't meet the Quidditch team positions at all, but she still is spoiled and wants better stuff than Harry.

Tyler was forced to go to Hogwarts with Anny so Tyler wouldn't be influenced badly by Harry. Harry was sad that y couldn't go to school with him but he still tried his best to make contact with Ty. A few months past during the school year and Ty sent a disturbing letter which came at night.

Dear Harry,

Hogwarts is in deep trouble, the chamber of secrets is opened, and there have been several petrified people at our school. Dumbledore was removed temporarily from the headmaster position, and now our school is in great danger. Anny is getting pressured, because she is the one who lived and they want her to do something, but her skills in magic are horrible. One of our teachers McGonagall is trying to reason with your headmaster for us to stay at Durmstrang till the Auror find the chamber and do something about it.

Your brother, Ty

Harry put a worried face on and went to bed. The next day Harry went into the dinning hall and had his breakfast. A few minutes later Karkaroff came in.

"All of you I have an announcement. Students from Hogwarts are going to stay with us till their school is safe. They will be arriving today at the beginning of dinner, they will not be sorted but they will be sharing rooms with some people and some may not!" said Karkaroff. That evening Harry sat for dinner and waited for Hogwarts' students to enter into the dinning hall.

Then the students from Hogwarts entered and they all were wearing black robes with crest stitched on them unlike Durmstrang robes which came in three different colors. Harry saw Tyler and he waved his hand hoping to get his attention, Harry did get his attention and Ty went over to Harry's table and sat by him. Anny also sat at the same table as Harry. When the dinning was over Karkaroff made a special announcement about the rooms. After the announcement Harry and Tyler went to Harry's room. Tyler unpacked and Harry did his homework. After Harry was done and Tyler was done Harry and Tyler went for a walk in school. A few moments later Harry bumped into none other than Anny.

"Hello, brother," said Anny. "Care to look at my room," she said.

"Sure," said Harry and Tyler both in unison.

Harry and Tyler followed Anny to her room, when she opened it Anny was smirking like a retard.

"Ok Anny, what is so special about it that you smirk?" asked Harry. "It is bigger than yours!" yelled Anny. "You shouldn't be too sure Anny, you haven't even seen Harry's room yet," said Tyler. Harry led Anny and Tyler to his back to his room and showed Anny. Anny's mouth dropped, shocked by how luxurious it looked. "Why do you get a better room then me? I'm the girl who lived! I should get the best room not a normal wizard!" yelled Anny starting a tantrum.

"Anny, if you haven't noticed I actually attend this school, so it for the students here that we get better rooms than visitors or guests, but because Ty is my brother he can share a room with me," said Harry


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anny stomped all the way back to her room, furious about why his normal brother gets to have a more luxurious room than her. The next day, Monday, Harry woke up at five in the morning to run on the Quidditch field, he changed into his blue Nike trainers and shorts. Harry took his towel, three, 16.9 fluid ounces of water and two pints of milk, and a stopwatch. Harry jogged to the field and started to time himself for the time of running twenty-five laps. Harry after running twenty-five laps around the Quidditch field stopped his watch and looked at it. His time was about thirteen minutes. Harry drastically tired took one bottle of water and poured it on himself.

Harry looked at the time and took his stuff back to his room. Harry took a shower not trying to wake Ty up; blow dried his hair and changed into his blue robes. He woke Tyler up so Ty can changed into his robes and attend the classes at Durmstrang. When Tyler was awake and dressed in robes Harry showed him to his classes and about the rules. Harry after showing Tyler around the school Harry and Tyler went into to dining halls to eat their breakfast; there they both saw Anny entering the dinning hall like she was a queen. After everyone ate breakfast Tyler went to his classes while Harry and Anny went to their classes. Harry went straight to class not wanting to be late again for charms. Anny however always thought that maps were useless and so she never knew the way to her classes. When she finally arrived at her charms class, the Professor just dismissed everyone.

Harry was unseen from Anny's vision of the classroom, so he quietly tried to avoid making contact with Anny, but unfortunately he mad one mistake, he did pack his stuff and was leaving quietly till Harry accidentally bumped into her.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" said Anny. "I have charms class here, I have to go or I'll be late for transfiguration,"said Harry. Harry left the classroom leaving Anny to herself. Anny also left seconds later; she tried finding her room where her next class, transfiguration, was taking place. After a few minutes when her class started she arrived to find the room quiet, staring at her. She searched around to see an available seat for herself. Harry was not paying attention since he was reading The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. Anny found an available seat next to Harry, who she didn't notice till she looked at the one beside her when she sat down.

Harry was still reading his book he borrowed from the library. "Professor, Harry isn't paying attention!" yelled Anny to the whole class. Harry folded the corner of the page he was at and closed his book. "Mr. Potter, what were we just speaking about?" asked the Professor. "Actually Professor you told us to self study so you didn't really say anything for the lesson today," said Harry. "M s. Potter don't go off yelling out what people are not doing, also since you were late you will be doing detention here today before dinner, "said the Professor. Harry after seeing that the Professor was back at her desk, he took back his book out and started to read once more. Anny embarrassed took out her transfiguration book and read quietly.

After the class was over, Harry left class last to talk to his Professor about something. "Professor, I was wondering if you can possibly give me a test about transfiguration of second year, like the whole test is from all the chapters of our transfiguration book?" asked Harry. "I would really appreciate it, if I fail that test I won't ask you again, but if I pass on it such around 85-100 you would let me take third year transfiguration, so would you please?" "Mr. Potter or you sure you would like to do so,"asked the Professor. "Yes Professor, and next year when I'm in third year I would be taking fourth year transfiguration,"said Harry. "so be it, I will give you the test tomorrow after class, I will tell your other Professors about it, "said the Professor. "Thank you Professor,"said Harry. Harry left the room and headed off to the defense against dark arts class, there was a 10 minute break so Harry was not later for class yet.

When Harry arrived at the classroom door, Anny was blocking the entrance way. "Excuse me Anny, but May I get through please?" asked Harry. Harry was astonished at what he said. He though, did I just politely say something to my spoiled fraternal twin sister. "What did you talk to the Professor about?" asked Anny. "That is none of your business,"said Harry. Harry tried to get through but Anny still blocked the way into the classroom. "Ms. Potter, I would appreciate it if you would please let your Professor and Mr. Potter through,"said a Professor behind Harry. Harry turned around and was then facing his defense against dark arts teacher. "Professor, I would like to give you back this book, thank you for letting me read it, I learned a lot,"said Harry. Harry took out The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection and handed it to the Professor. The Professor took the book and stared at Anny, meaning that she should move. Anny didn't move though, she just stayed still expecting that, as spoiled as she is, that the Professor would apologize, and bow down to her.

"Ms. Potter perhaps you would like detention?" asked the Professor with sarcasm. Anny was in shock she though, why isn't he apologizing, I saved him and everyone from Voldemort, I am the girl who lived, why isn't he bowing, oh not to worry I could just get mommy or daddy to punish him. I forgot I can't mommy and daddy are at home they can't come here". "Ms. Potter here you go this slip is for you,"said the Professor. Anny took the piece of paper and thought 'I guess he is praising me'. Anny looked at the piece of paper more clearly and it was a detention slip. "Now please report for detention today two hours before dinner,"said the Professor. "Now may you please move?" Anny moved a side and the Professor walked through the door to his desk. Harry followed and sat at his own desk and took out his materials. Just then the bell rang. A bunch of students rampaged through the door, making sure they get a good seat with their friends.

Gregory and Anastasia both sat next to Harry and took out their materials. Anny however was still at the door in shock at what the Professor have given her. Anny sat down in front of Harry. The Professor stood up and began to speak about at what part is Durmstrang in. Harry wasn't paying any attention since it didn't concern him much. He looked around to find a red head boy with freckles sitting next to Anny, and a browned puffy haired girl too. The browned hair girl, was taking notes down like crazy and Harry just smiled. "Now just two weeks ago we were learning about unforgivable curses, does anyone know of them which are from Hogwarts?" asked the Professor. A had just shot up and it was that brown haired girl. "Yes that girl over there, what is your name?" asked the Professor. "Hermione Granger sir, they are Avada Kedavra, Imperio, and Crucio," said Hermione. "Very good, Ms. Granger,"said the Professor. "Avada Kedavra is a direct killing curse, once it hits you your dead, except for one person,"said the Professor.

The Professor looked at Anny, and she smirked and rolled up here sleeve to her wrist where her scar was. "Ms. Potter, you survived the killing curse true, I don't remember about the imperious, but the Crucio is painful,"said the Professor. "The Crucio is a torture spell, Mr. Potter here was once an example,"said the Professor. "Mr. Potter could you do it again for us please?" asked the Professor. "Sure,"answered back Harry. Harry stood up and walked down to the front of the class. The Professor casted the spell on Harry and Harry started his stop watch. "Kneel,"said the Professor. Harry was in deep pain, his body was aching all over, but he didn't want to kneel. "Kneel!" yelled the Professor. Harry heard his conscience again and it said, "Why Harry, why do you have to kneel?" Harry couldn't stand it, but he had to prove he was strong. The Professor was at the point of screaming. Harry's left knee was being pushed down without knowing. Harry opened his eyes and looked at the Professor. His Professor winked and he closed his eyes again. Harry didn't want to give up; his Professor wanted to show everyone of wizardly that Anny potter is not the one who lived.

Flashback

The day the Hogwarts students arrived, after the defense against dark arts class.

"Professor, about my sister, my parents wouldn't believe so I want to tell you instead,"said Harry. "My sister Anny potter, is not the girl who lived, please believe me, if you want prove check my scar on my forehead,"said Harry. The Professor looked at Harry's scar on his forehead and it contained dark magic. "I believe Mr. Potter, but I myself can not prove that you are the boy-who-lived,"said the Professor. "I know Professor, I just don't want my sister, when she comes today, for everyone to treat her like she is the queen,"said Harry. The Professor nodded like he understood.

End of flashback

"Mr. Potter you have broken your record of longest time standing,"said the Professor. "You may stop." Harry kneeled and opened his eyes. Harry tried getting up but his body ached so badly he couldn't. "Mr. Potter, are you alright?" asked the Professor. "not really I can't get up," said Harry. Harry smiled laughing as well as the class but Anny. The Professor held out a hand and Harry took it. Harry only barely was he able to stand. "Does anyone want to take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing?" asked the Professor. Hermione waved her hand meaning yes. "Ok Ms. Granger do you know where it is?" asked the Professor. "Yes I do Professor,"answered back Hermione. Hermione packed her stuff and went down and held Harry up too. "Um Professor may I pick another person to go with me please, he's kind of heavy?" asked Hermione. The Professor nodded a yes and Hermione chose the red headed boy to help.

All three of them walked up to where Harry was sitting and helped him pack. Hermione while packing saw that he has numerous books from Hogwarts as well as many books of Quidditch. Hermione packed up the books neatly into Harry's bag and carried it on her shoulder. While going to the infirmary the three introduced themselves. When they arrive at the hospital wing, they all saw the nurse for the first time, the three became friends, later Hermione and Ron left for class once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That day at dinner, Harry was released from the nursery wing and Harry went straight towards the dinning hall. Harry entered through the doors of the hall and walked to the second class table. Harry saw Ty and walked over to him; Harry sat down beside Ty and talked to Ty while waiting for headmaster Karkaroff to enter the dinning hall. After a few minutes of waiting the headmaster appeared at the entrance of the dinning hall along with the other Professors. Karkaroff sat the middle of the teachers table and stood up. "Everyone, Hogwarts students will be leaving two days from now! They will be returning to their homes!" announced Karkaroff. After dinner Harry left early to his room to finish the extra credit homework the defense against dark arts teacher gave him. When Harry was about to leave Ron and Hermione also got up and said their goodbyes for Anny. Ron and Hermione walked out the hall and followed Harry to his room.

Harry opened his room door and entered his room. "Harry!" yelled Hermione and Ron in unison. Harry turned back to his door and looked down the hall of his room towards Hermione and Ron. Hermione and Ron approached Harry and Harry allowed them to enter his room. "Wow!" exclaimed Ron. "Not even Anny's room is this big, and she's the girl who lived!" Hermione walked over to the area of Harry's three shelves, which were filled with books. The books were organized in years. The top row of the shelf had first year's books, the second year, the third had third year books, and the fourth had fourth year stuff. On the other shelf's top row Harry had fifth year books, the second had sixth year books, the third had seventh year books, and lastly the fourth row had Quidditch books. On the other shelf there were biographies of famous witches and wizards.

"Harry are all these books your?" asked Hermione. "There are books from Hogwarts too." "The Hogwarts books are my parents, and the others are those that I bought from the library here,"said Harry. "Can I borrow some of these?" asked Hermione. "Come on Hermione, have some fun don't be a bookworm all the time,"said Ron sarcastically. "Sure Hermione,"said Harry. "But when will your return them since your leaving two days from now?" "Don't worry I'll return them,"said Hermione. Harry nodded trusting Hermione. Harry, Ron, and Hermione the next two days became the best of friends along with Tyler. When the Hogwarts students departed Harry said goodbye to Tyler, Hermione, and Ron.

It was two weeks after the Hogwarts students went home, and this time Durmstrang students go home also. Harry said goodbye to the Longbottom and went home. Remus picked up Harry from the station and took him home. Harry after arriving at his home carried his trunks into the house and moved them too his room, which was still the basement. Harry put his trunks on the tiled floor; Harry unpacked his stuff and went to take a bath. Harry walked up the stairs of his basement and walked to the restroom upstairs and took a bath. Harry washed himself and wore his clothes. Harry was too lazy to dry his hair, so he just left it wet. Harry exited the restroom with blue, baggy Capri shorts and a white t-shirt along with a short towel around his neck. Harry was just coming out of the bathroom wiping his face when he just put down his towel off his face and found one of the books Hermione borrowed in his face.

Harry looked to the side searching for the one who was holding the books. Harry then found Hermione holding them. "Hermione?" exclaimed Harry. "What are you doing here?" asked Harry. "Your sister invited me and Ron here for the whole summer,"said Hermione. "Ok, sure," said Harry. Harry took the books and started to walk to the stairs to downstairs. "Where is your room Harry, I was about to look for you but I can't find your room,"said Hermione. "You don't want to know where,"said Harry. "By the way where is Ty?" "He's in the living room playing with Edison,"said Hermione. Harry nodded and walked down the stairs. Hermione ran down the stairs and caught Harry by his arm. Harry turned around and looked at Hermione. "Please show me to your room,"begged Hermione. Harry nodded and Hermione let go of Harry's arm and followed Harry to his room.

When Harry walked down the basement stairs Hermione also followed and looked around herself. "This is my room Hermione, it's the basement, now do you understand?" said Harry. "Why is the basement your room?" asked Hermione. "It isn't mine only, it's also Ty's," said Harry. "Anny got me in trouble one time so I had to move down here, then Ty also got in trouble, so now me and share a room or the basement, "said Harry. Harry looked at his watch and began to walk to the stairs of the basement. Harry went to the kitchen and took out three bottles of water. Harry took the bottles of water and carried them to his room.

Hermione hadn't noticed that Harry ever left since she was in deep shock from the events that happened to Harry. Harry when arrived at his room put the bottles of water on the floor. "Hey Hermione, are you ok?" asked Harry. Harry snapped his fingers in Hermione's face and Hermione returned to reality. "Can you tell Ty to help me with something?" asked Harry. Hermione went up the stairs and walked into the living room to call Ty to Harry's room. Tyler and Hermione went down the stairs of the basement to see Harry. "What do you need Harry?" asked Tyler. "Follow me, I need you to carry something for me," said Harry. Harry and Tyler went up the basement stairs and outside. Both of them crossed the street to one of the muggle homes.

There on the front lawn on one of the houses was a 15''in by 13''in refrigerator. "Tyler, can you lift that side of the refrigerator?" asked Harry. Tyler went to the spot that Harry was pointing at and lifted it up. Harry on the opposite side of Tyler carried that spot. They both carried back into the house across the street and moved it carefully at the basement. "Harry what are you planning to do?" asked Hermione. "I'm going to fix this fridge so we can keep drinks in it,"said Harry. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the refrigerator. "Refrigerator reparo," said Harry. The refrigerator looked as though it was just bought. "Ty, help me carry again,"said Harry. Harry and Tyler went to another muggle house. On the front lawn of the house there was a broken Sony flat screen television and a VCR and DVD player. The next half an hour Harry and Tyler were moving the television and VCR and DVD players into the basement.

After they moved the television and everything into the basement Harry repaired everything with the Reparo. "Harry, how will we watch TV we need cable?" asked Ty. "Easy, I asked mom and dad already, they said ya because they wanted me to get out of there sight, and also Mickey and Mine are going to put it together,"said Harry. "Minnie! Mickey! Can you help us set it up now?" yelled Harry. Then suddenly two house elves showed up in Harry's room. Mickey and Minnie started to work on the cable for the TV while Harry and Tyler moved the fridge to the corner next to Harry's bed. "Mr. Potter we're done,"said Mickey. Harry went over to the control for the TV and pressed the power button. The TV opened and Harry turned it off. "Thank you Mickey, Minnie, now can you connect the VCR and DVD player to the TV, you can lay them next to the TV?" asked Harry. Minnie and Mickey began doing that and Harry began to put things into the fridge. After an hour Mickey and Minnie was done putting the TV together.

The next day Harry woke up at five o' clock and went to his shelf of clothes to change into his Nike trainers and shorts. Harry took out a bottle of water from his fridge and a towel from his shelf of clothes. Harry took out his stopwatch and went outside to the sidewalk and started jogging to a muggle gym. When Harry arrived at the muggle gym Harry entered there and saw almost nobody there. Harry went over to the jogging machine and got on. Harry increased the speed every five minutes for an hour. After that hour Harry sprinted back home and went upstairs into the restroom and took a shower.

While Harry was taking a shower he heard a knock on the bathroom door. Harry closed the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the door. "Who is it?" asked Harry. "It's me, Hermione, I need to use the restroom,"said Hermione. "I'm taking a shower,"said Harry. "Fine just hold on." Harry dried himself with his towel and got dressed into a white shirt and pajama pants. Harry after getting dressed exited the bathroom. "Good morning Hermione,"said Harry. Hermione didn't say good morning back to Harry and rushed past Harry into the bathroom and shut the door. Harry confused just went back to his room. Harry took out The Dark Arts Outsmarted and started reading it on his bed since he had no desk.

When Tyler woke up and washed his face Tyler went to breakfast with the others as well as Harry. When Harry and Tyler arrived at the dinning room both of them were stared at. Harry and Tyler sat next to each other. Lily was next to James, Anny was next to James. Ron was next to Anny. Hermione was next to Ron, Harry was next to Hermione. There was toast, bacon, and macaroni and cheese separated into to bowl already. Harry took one of the bowls of macaroni and cheese and two slices of toast and strawberry jam. "Mommy, Harry took the bowl with the most macaroni and cheese,"whined Anny. "They're all the same!" exclaimed Harry. Lilly took Harry's bowl and gave it to Anny. Anny had a smirk on her face and Harry left the room.

When after a few hours Harry left the room for breakfast, he called Minnie to make him some food. Minnie gave Harry five slices of toast, four crackers, and a cup of microwave noodles. Harry took a nibble on the toast and put the food in the fridge. The summer wasn't very eventful, even if Hermione and Ron were there, Anny always made sure they were no where near him. Harry had a microwave, and got much faster and stronger from all that running and weight lifting at the gym.

When Harry was entering the doors Durmstrang along with the rest of the students everyone was silent. When the dinner was over the headmaster had a few announcements. "These students of Durmstrang will be either switched to another year or to a different class, or even both which were requested by the Professors,"said the Transfiguration Professor. The Professor gave a parchment to the headmaster and the headmaster stood up. After announcing nine students the hall was silent. "Potter, Harry will move to fourth year and will be moved to the first class!" yelled headmaster Karkaroff. "Wait, Mr. Potter you won't be just moved to first class, but you have a option to either run one of these classes, defense against dark arts, assistant for Transfiguration, or divination, "said Karkaroff. "I would like to run DADA Sir," said Harry. "Come up here then,"said Karkaroff.

Harry walked to the teachers table and stood in front of Karkaroff. Karkaroff gave Harry a parchment stating that he will be moved to first class, skipping third year into fourth, and being the defense against dark arts teacher for first year students' class two and three. After the welcoming dinner Harry went to his room and entered. After an hour Harry heard someone knock on his door. Harry went over to his door and opened it. Right in front of Harry was Victor Krum, Harry allowed Krum in.

"I guess you're the defense against dark arts teacher?" asked Krum. "Yes I am, didn't you listen during the welcoming dinner?" asked Harry sarcastically. "Do you think I'm stupid?" said Krum. "I want to make you a bet, in the next Quidditch match if you win, I'll recommend you to Quidditch scouts, but if I win you'll have to drop from fist class,"said Krum. "Do you take my offer?" asked Krum. "Sure why not,"said Harry.

One month passed since Harry and Krum made that bet. That day on Saturday, a Quidditch match was held between first class and second class. The score was tied forty to forty. The second class chaser Kenneth was holding the quaffle, trying to get past the first class's chaser. Kenneth pasted it to another chaser and second class scores, fifty to forty. Krum and Harry were on the opposite sides of the field. Harry was thinking I can't loose this match; I need to prove I'm better than Anny. Just then Harry saw a golden spark cross his eye. Harry looked closer and noticed that the snitch was right next to the second class chaser, Kenneth. Harry lunged toward Kenneth hoping he wouldn't frighten Kenneth.

Krum followed suite hoping that he would actually catch the snitch. "Kenneth move!" yelled Harry. Kenneth heard Harry and turned to Harry's way. Kenneth instead of being knocked off his broom caught the quaffle that was thrown to him and headed towards the first class goals. The snitch moved very fast when Kenneth moved and was heading straight down for the ground. Krum stopped not wanting to take the risk of being hurt. The snitch was less than a foot above the ground. Harry slowed down and leaned back so his broom would be less than a foot above the ground.

The snitch was getting slower and Harry went with more speed to get to the snitch. Afterward the snitch was just an inch ahead of him. Harry reached out his arm trying to not fall off his broom. Harry caught the snitch moments later after Kenneth and the other chasers made three goals. Two hundred, thirty points to forty. The crowd was cheering very loudly. After a few weeks after that Quidditch match Harry received a letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Mr. Krum has suggested that you can become an international Quidditch player. We will happily accept you into Appleby Arrows after you graduate from school. Please give me a call, 6254.

Sincerely,

Sponsor of Quidditch for Appleby Arrows


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

harry was indeed surprised that krum actually put up with the bet. After he received the letter he decided to just keep the secret to himself, but even though he did he still was very happy. Harry at the end of the wear was awarded the best seeker in the second class for making a new record of catching the snitch. When the year was over harry once again wasn't respected by his parents, but even though he wasn't Tyler and himself were still very good friends.

One day during that summer at home, harry was woken up by Anny's yelling, so was Tyler. "what's going on up there?"asked harry. Harry went toward the stairs and up the stairs he went. Harry saw Anny running around and so even though harry didn't know why, but harry ran towards Anny. "Anny!what's wrong?"exclaimed harry. "there's a man in the living room and he attacked mom!"yelled Anny. Anny went up the stairs and locked her room. "like locking your room would do any good,"said harry. Harry walked to the living room quietly and peeked in. his mother and father was lying on the floor. Harry ran down to the basement after to warn Tyler. "Tyler, don't leave this room stay very quiet, someone is trying to kill mom and dad!"yelled harry. "I'm going to try to save them,"said harry. "let me help, alright fine you may, go get Anny from her room and tell her to go down to my room,"said harry. Tyler nodded, and both of them went out of the basement. Anny however was not very quiet. "what are you doing, get away from me! You'll pay for this when i tell mom!"

just then the man appeared behind harry. "harry! Behind you!"yelled Tyler. Harry turned around to see the man. "go to my room Ty, and Anny!and also don't forget about me!"yelled harry. Tyler and Anny right behind him ran to Harry's room. "what do you want with my family!"yelled harry. "i don't want your family, i want you!"exclaimed the man. "crucio!"the man yelled. "call out your brother and sister, and kill them!"commanded the man. Harry's mouth was opening slowly, but harry was trying to fight it, he fought it as much as he was able to. Then he remembered the words his professor told him.

_Flashback:_

_harry do you want to master countering the crucio?"asked the defense against dark arts teacher. "of course professor!"yelled back harry. "the best way to counter it is to use your imagination and imagine what would you really want your life to be like,"said the professor_

_End Flashback_

harry thought in his mind what is family would be like the way he wanted it to be. A family with happiness, his sister Rebeca alive, and Anny all together in one room play ing with their house elves. Harry kept on thinking thought thought in his imagination grew as the spell decreased. Second later harry shook it off. Harry opened his eyes and the man was still there. "how is that possible! No one should be able to shake off the crucio?"exclaimed the sinister man. "Legilimens,said the man. The spell shot into Harry's mind. The man saw harry and his family being rejected and him at durmstrang in a quidditch match and many other sad and horrible memories. The man let go of the charm off harry, "you suffered many things i would have never imagined, I'm so sorry i made it worse,"said the man. Just then a case and twelve books appeared in the mans hand. "here potter, you could have this broom and these books, I'm so sorry, good bye,"said the man. Harry took the case and the books, and the man disappeared from sight.

"Tyler, Anny you could come out now!" yelled harry. Harry's loud voice woke up his parents, and Anny and Tyler came out too. James and lily went out of the living room to see things on the floor, harry, Tyler and Anny. Lily ran to Anny so did James and they hugged her. "you saved us again Anny, I'm so proud of you!"exclaimed lily. "well of course i did , i am the girl who lived,"said the smirking spoiled lying brat, Anny. "NO THAT'S NOT TRUE, Anny AND I WERE HIDING IN THE BASEMENT WHILE HARRY WASN'T!"yelled Tyler. "no he wasn't!"said Anny. "yes he was!"argued back Tyler. "prove it,"said Anny. Tyler didn't speak because he knew this sequence of arguments, if he can't prove it and he yells back his parents would punish him.

"oh look Anny, someone already sent you some books and presents,"said lily. Lily took the book and gave it to Anny. "hey! Those are mine!"yelled harry. "no there not!even mommy says they are mine!"argued back Anny. "they're mine though!"yelled back harry. "well your not the one who even saved the wizardry world once!"bragged Anny. "Anny I'll make you a deal. If I win in a quidditch match you'll have to give me the broom and all the books, in other terms if you can't understand whoever catches the stich first gets the books and broom,"said harry. "deal?'asked harry. "deal!" that evening harry and Anny had a match about who would get the stuff. Harry of course won, and Anny of course kept on whining to her parents about how it was unfair.

During the rest of the summer Tyler and harry played quidditch and practiced spells together. Harry read one of the 7 books that man gave to him. The book was about hocruxes and the half blood prince. When the day came for Anny, harry and Tyler to go to school they were in a rush. Harry brought all his books his and his brooms. When harry arrived at his school they received a notice.

_Dear students of durmstrang,_

_We will be going to hogwarts school of wizardry and witchcraft tomorrow. Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard tournament. So students today you may have a good sleep and tomorrow morning we will be going on carriages to be taken to hogwarts._

That night harry went to sleep, he dreamed about hogwarts and how it was described in the one of the books that man gave in hogwarts:a history. The next day harry woke up ina startle by his watch, he .looked at his time and he walked across his large room and into the bathroom and got cleaned up. Moments later he entered the dinning hall and began to eat breakfast when the bell chimed and everyone was signalled to head on to the front of the school to take the carriages to hogwarts.

That evening the arrived at hogwarts when the entered the saw the Beauxbatons already sitting down on four long tables. Harry saw ron, Hermione, Tyler waving to him for him to sit at there table, and also saw Anny in a grumpy face. Harry walked over to there table and sat next to Tyler between Tyler and ron. "hi, ron, Hermione, Tyler, how was your summer?"asked harry. "it was ok ,I was invited to the burrow for the summer, you should come next summer too,"said Hermione. "no! I don't want him to come, he's spoiled he'll want to do everything his way not mine!"whined Anny. Hermione looked at harry and Anny, and thought you got it whacked Anny, your the spoiled one, Harry's kind, and not selfish. just then the headmaster, dumbledore spoke: "welcome Durmstrang and Beauxbatons schools to hogwarts. Please make your selves at home." "as both you know this year hogwarts is chosen to host the triwizard tournament!" "four people will be chosen form the goblet to participate in the tournament.""only students from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and hogwarts, who are eighteen or over may participate in this tournament,due to precaution." "the goblet of fire will show the names of which those who have signed up and who are worthy of participating. "let the feast begin!"

after the feast was done, Hermione, Tyler, ron led harry to the Gryffindor tower. When all of them arrived at the tower harry was not so amazed. "this is way different than durmstrang, we get our own room,"said harry. "well here we have a girl's dormitories and a guys dormitories,"said Hermione. That night harry slept in the boy's dormitories, while Anny, Hermione, and the rest of the girls' in the girl's dormitory talked about victor krum, and harry potter...

"so Anny you know harry potter really well, how is he like at home?"asked one of the girls. "he's a brat, he's spoiled, selfish, and very annoying, my tip to all of us, is to don't talk to him, he's really mean, and he's ignorant,"said Anny. "but doesn't he go to durmstrang. That is like the hardest school to get into, only people who are really smart or talented in magic can get into Durnstrang."said another girl. "so i could have gone to Durmstrang,"said Anny. "but Anny didn't you only get one letter for school and that was hogwarts,"said Hermione. Anny hesitated, "I'm going to sleep now i have to get ready for class tomorrow."

the next day was Tuesday, and harry woke up early to explore the school, and then he got lost. "god! I should have asked Hermione or ron to help me out, darn!"yelled harry. "who is there?"asked a dark figure. "I'm mr. Potter and i just lost my way here, I'm from the durmstrang school,"said harry answering back. "oh i see, I'm headmaster dumbledore, of hogwarts, nice to meet you,"said the dark figure. The dark figure, the headmaster of hogwarts, stepped forward into the light. "your lost? Here in my school?"asked dumbledore. "yes, sir, this is my first time here, i should have asked my friends but they weren't awake yet,"said harry. "come, young mr. Potter I'll take you to my office and I'll have someone escort you,"said Dumbledore. Dumbledore started to walk away, and harry followed. Harry was then later stepping on a gigantic statue of an eagle. Dumbledore said the password and a set of stairs appeared. Harry and dumbledore walked up the stairs to arrive at an office. Dumbledore walked up to his messy desk and sat down on his chair. "sit down mister potter. "no thank you sir, i must not,"said harry. "sir may i look around your office please?"asked harry. "of course,"said dumbledore. Harry began to walk around his office, and a pensive caught his eye. Harry walked over to it and put his hand own it accidentally, which caused a memory to show up...

* * *

sry about the long update i had a lot of school hw, well enjoy. 


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Review_

_The next day was Tuesday, and Harry woke up early to explore the school, and then he got lost. "God! I should have asked Hermione or Ron to help me out, darn!" yelled Harry. "Who is there?" asked a dark figure. "I'm Mr. Potter and i just lost my way here, I'm from the Durmstrang School," said Harry answering back. "Oh I see, I'm headmaster Dumbledore, of Hogwarts, nice to meet you," said the dark figure. The dark figure, the headmaster of Hogwarts, stepped forward into the light. "You're lost? Here in my school?" asked Dumbledore. "Yes, sir, this is my first time here, i should have asked my friends but they weren't awake yet," said Harry. "Come, young Mr. Potter I'll take you to my office and I'll have someone escort you," said Dumbledore. Dumbledore started to walk away, and Harry followed. Harry was then later stepping on a gigantic statue of an eagle. Dumbledore said the password and a set of stairs appeared. Harry and Dumbledore walked up the stairs to arrive at an office. Dumbledore walked up to his messy desk and sat down on his chair. "Sit down mister potter. "No thank you sir, I must not," said Harry. "Sir may i look around your office please?" asked Harry. "Of course," said Dumbledore. Harry began to walk around his office and a pensive caught his eye. Harry walked over to it and put his hand own it accidentally, which caused a memory to show up..._

_

* * *

_

_End of review_

Professor Dumbledore just had seen a memory about the day the Potter's home was attacked by Voldemort. "Mr. Potter, you're the boy who lived?" asked Dumbledore astonished form the memory of Harry's. Harry nodded and ran out of the office and back to the boy's dormitory in the Gryffindor tower. While Harry was running Dumbledore was yelling for Harry to go back to his office, however Harry did not pay any attention to his yells. Harry took the broom that Tyler had, and he wrote a note.

_Dear Tyler, _

_Sorry but I have to go flying for a while I'll be back after breakfast._

_Sincerely,_

_Your brother Harry_

Harry took the broom and flew off to the lake. He was almost touching the lake but he then with a sudden burst of speed. He flew around the Quidditch field for a while before he landed back near the lake. He laid there staring at the foggy sky. "What will Dumbledore do, will he announce it that I'm the boy who lived? Or would he just ask me what he should do?" mumbled Harry. Harry got up and ruffled his hair. "I'm sooooooo confused right now!" Harry yelled. "About what Harry?" asked a voice form behind Harry. Harry turned around and while doing so took his wand out, and he was then pointing his wand at Hermione. "Why are you pointing a wand at me!" exclaimed Hermione. "Sorry I though you were going to attack me," apologized Harry. Hermione sighed, "Why would I ever harm you!" yelled Hermione. Harry didn't speak he just stared back at the foggy sky. Hermione stood there waiting for a reply, she grew impatient quickly. Hermione ran to Harry and hugged him. Harry finally was able to focus and looked at what was hugging him. "Why are you hugging me Hermione!" yelped Harry. "Sorry Harry, it was the only way to get your attention," said Hermione.

"What were you staring at anyway, Harry?" asked Hermione. "Can I ask you an awkward question?" asked Harry. "You just did Harry," said Hermione sarcastically. "Did you ever think that people take the sky for granted?" asked Harry. "I know it's an awkward questions, but I always that of the sky as myself." "I am always blinded by confusing fogs just like the sky today, I wonder if it would ever clear up, in time for when the goblet will give out the names of the worthy people?" said Harry. Harry gave out a sigh of worry. "Your very poetic Harry," said Hermione. "Do you want to ride on the broom with me?' asked Harry. "Don't worry I'll make sure it's super safe." "Sure Harry.

Hermione and Harry got on the broom and Harry steered off into the Quidditch field. "Are you having fun Hermione!" exclaimed Harry. "Don't you think it's a little bit dangerous!" exclaimed Hermione back. "No! This is dangerous!" answered back Harry. Harry let his hands free of the brook and put his arms up as though he was souring in the sky. "Harry put your hands back on the broom this instant!" yelled Hermione of fear. try it Hermione it's really fun!" yelled Harry out in joy. "Don't you ever want adventures? This should be your best experience on a broom if you try it!" yelled Harry. Hermione trusted Harry, so she let go of Harry's waist and she lifted her arms up as though she was souring across the sky. Harry and Hermione had a blast that morning.

"It's getting cold Harry, can we go back down?" asked Hermione shivering from the icy air. Harry listened to Hermione and he flew down back to the ground. While all that flying took place, a couple people were looking at them secretly about.

Hermione and Harry walked back up to the Gryffindor common room. They sat on the couch for a while next to each other, in complete silence. "Want to go to the great hall for breakfast?" asked Hermione. "Sure," answered back Harry. Hermione and Harry slowly walked down the stairs. While doing so they were talking. "So what did Anny say about me to her friends?" asked Harry. "Let's just say she said the complete opposite traits of you," answered back Hermione. When Hermione and Harry finally arrived at the great hall for breakfast, the teachers were having a meeting. "Professors, is there no breakfast today?" asked Hermione. "I don't think I'm so hungry after all," said Harry. Harry had been scared about Dumbledore form that pensive incident before. So Harry decided to avoid Dumbledore at all costs. Harry began to walk back towards the Gryffindor tower. "Mr. Potter may you come over here for a moment, this meeting is actually about you," said Headmaster Dumbledore.

Harry had no choice but to listen to the headmaster, considering the staff are there too. Harry slowly walked over to the headmaster, while doing so he saw a familiar face. "That's the man that attacked our house last summer," thought Harry. "Mrs. Granger may you please excuse us we need to talk to Mr. Potter alone.

"Mr. Potter is it true that you're actually the one that was spoken about in the prophecy," asked Madam Pomfrey. "How could he be the one in the prophecy, Anny Potter is the chosen one!' argued back Filch. "He obviously doesn't have a single scar!" yelled Professor Grubbly-Plank. One of the teachers was not speaking, instead he was mumbling, "He was the boy that I had attacked his house that day. Calm down Severus he may not remembers you, although it was only last summer." While Severus was mumbling to himself, Harry was just silent not speaking, for if he says something wrong, some things may not be so good. "Silence!" yelped Dumbledore. "Mr. Potter please tell us if you're actually the real person in the prophecy," said Madam Pomfrey.

Harry did not want to answer that question; the consequences to the staff finding out might hurt even more than not knowing.

"Let us put off this meeting till we call the Potters," said Dumbledore. Dumbledore called upon the potters that afternoon and the Dumbledore held the meeting again the next day.

On Wednesday Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Anny continued to attend the class. Apparently, Harry out beat Hermione in an automatic answering questions correctly contest during charms. "Mr. Potter what house would you like to be in if you came to this school?" asked professor Flitwick. "Gryffindor, sir," said Harry. "From the Slytherin house who would be daring enough to come forth?" asked the professor. Then a lot of mumbling came from the Slytherin side of the room. "I will sir," said a boy. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Baddock, we will have a little contest whoever can answer these questions correctly gets a price for their house," said the professor.

"Which of these spells, Avis, Colloportus orDensaugeo is used to conjure something? What is that something?" asked the professor. Harry raised his hand first, "The answer is Avis professor and it conjures birds out of the wand." "that is correct Mr. Potter, 50 points to Gryffindor," said the professor

Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing

While everyone was exiting the room the Gryffindors was thanking Harry for getting them 50 points. "I could have done it to, but I wanted my dim witted brother to have some fame in his life," said Anny, once again telling lies. Harry heard that but he ignored it. Harry walked to his own class, since he skipped a two years worth of classes. "Where is your brother going off to Anny" asked one of Anny's friends, Parvati Patil. "I'll be right back, it seems my dumb brother is going off some where, bye," said Anny. "Brother where are you going?' asked Anny. "I'm going to my class," answered back Harry. "Class is the other way you dumb brother," said the clueless Anny. "Oh so you take Care of magical Creatures?" asked Harry. "Take of magical creatures? That is for 3rd year students, and you're in 2nd year," said Anny. "I'm in 4th year Anny," explained Harry.

Anny speechless walked away slowly. Harry continued to go to his classes. But while his Defense against Dark Arts class he had to go report to the headmaster's office.

When Harry arrived at the eagle statue he said the password and went inside. He saw that the staff was there including some teachers from Durmstrang, his "parents", Ron, Hermione, and Anny. The headmaster was setting at his desk the staff members standing behind him, his parents sitting in from of Dumbledore office, and Anny sitting between her parents.

"Sit down Mr. Potter next to Anny, please," said Dumbledore. Harry sat next to his sister as told. "Now since we have your parents here, Harry, let's begin out meeting," said Dumbledore. "I believe that Harry might be the one that survived the killing curse," said Dumbledore.

"That is absurd; my darling precious angel is the one who saved the wizard world!" yelled Anny's mum. "He's never done anything that is unique other than ruin our lives!" exclaimed Anny. "My prodigy daughter is much more powerful at magic than my dimwitted son! I'm even surprised he passed the first year!" yelled James Potter. "Show them your scar honey, that will prove that you were hit by the unforgettable curses," said Lilly Potter. Anny was happy; she was allowed to show off her scar. Anny rolled up her sleeves to where the scar was, and she showed it off. "That scar obviously proves that she is the girl-who-lived," said Lilly. "I have a scar too, on my forehead," said Harry. "Don't be silly you probably cut that on your forehead," said Anny.

"Please be quiet," said Dumbledore. "There is a spell where you can check if the scars have any dark trace in them or not," said Dumbledore. "I don't want any part of this, I don't wish to be spoiled like Anny," said Harry. Harry tried to run out the door, but one of the professors blocked the door way. "Just do it Potter it'll clear everything up, I already know, but you have to show it to your parents too, isn't that your ambition?" whispered Professor Vince, the dark arts teacher at Durmstrang. Harry turned back around and sat on the chair.

* * *

Sorry people about the long update but I had a lot of school work. Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

"Fine then professor perform the spell on me, but let me reassure you will find nothing," said Harry.

"Dear boy, I won't be performing it, the sorting hat would," said Dumbledore raising his arm to point at the old gray hat.

"Fine then," said Harry agreeing. Dumbledore first placed the hat on Anny's head because of the requests and yelling of James and Lily.

"interesting, I've sorted you before, but I never thought that you were very interesting, I can see your aura quite fine, it's red, not a very powerful sign, but powerful indeed," said the hat. Then next was Harry's turn.

"Mr. Potter I don't think I've sorted you before, now you have a mind of Ravenclaw, cunning as the snake, bravery as a lion, yet loyalty like Hufflepuff, your aura is most interesting, I can't decide whether where to put you if I had sorted you," said the hat. "however none of the houses can most suit you so, I guess If I did sort you Hogwarts house of Merlin would be best," said the hat.

"Excuse me may you hurry this up, I have to go somewhere," said Harry.

"not much patience very much like Merlin, by golly, or you Merlin?" asked the hat.

"I don't know, you can check, probe my mind, I'll let my wall down," said Harry whispering. The sorting hat did just that and found memories that would astound Merlin himself, I don't believe it, you're a descendent of Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff, yet you're also Merlin soul," said the hat astonished.

"You finally knew, I don't know what it means, but I know who I am, but don't tell anybody, and just say that I don't have anything dark, till the start of 5th year, ok?" asked Harry.

"Why do you wish to not let anyone know?" asked the hat.

"You saw my sister's memoeries correct, she was spoiled and arrogant, only to be sheletered not knowing the outside world, enventually if they find out they will use me like they did with Anny, I may not like Anny but I don't want her to become neglected," said Harry.

"so be it,** Anny has a powerful aura, but Harry's is also powerful, I can not judge who had dark magic in their scar!" **yelled the hat.

Harry sighed and left the room, for them to gloat on the wonderful Anny. Tyler met Harry outside so they can take a walk.

"You told the hat not to tell mum and dad your secrets didn't you," said Tyler.

"I haven't told you all of my secrets yet Tyler, but yes, I didn't want Anny to be put away like us, I don't want Edison to be growing up in a neglected childhood," said Harry quietly to Tyler.

"What are your other secrets?" asked Tyler curiously.

"You may be my brother and best friend, but secrets are secrets," said Harry laughing hysterically.

The next day some of the drama went away, but Anny was still as arrogant as she always was. Harry still attended his classes as he was in his fourth year, and he was eligible to compete in the TriWizard tournament, because you must be getting b's and a's on your grades, at least a 4th year, and a recommendation to participate by either the headmaster or defense against dark arts teacher. Of course, Anny got the requirements, but so did Harry, from Karkaroff and his defense teacher. However, Anny Whined all week till the day the goblet chose its contestants.

"The choosing shall begin now!" Dumbledore said as the dancing blue flames glowed red. A name scrawled on a piece of paper fell out of the goblet, which Dumbledore caught.

"The champion of Durmstrang is ….. **Harry Potter**!", yelled Dumbledore. The dancing blue flames glowed red again and a name scrawled on a piece of paper fell out of the goblet, which Dumbledore caught.

"The champion of Beauxbaton is…. **Fleur Declour**!" yelled Dumbledore.

"The champion of Hogwarts is…..**Cerdric Diggory**," said Dumbledore, pausing abruptly. Dumbledore finished announcing but the goblet of fire's fire was burning red again, and another piece of paper exploded. "**Anny Potter!**"

Anny stood up clueless of what happened, but Hermione saw what indeed happened to the goblet, the goblet did not choose out of choice, either James or Lilly potter, or Dumbledore put a spell on it.

The next day Hogwarts congratulated Anny and Cedric for being chosen, even though some of Harry's friend, which was almost half the school knew that Anny's choosing, was not an accident, thought they all covered up that opinion to be a spy.

"Congrats Anny, I hope that you can when for us Hogwarts," said a girl walking up to Anny. Anny just blew her off as though she was a stick.

"Hey Harry, if you drop out I promise I'll give you some of my fame," said Anny trying to bribe Harry.

"You know I wasn't going to tell anyone but a professional Quidditch team asked me to join them after school is over or during my 5th year. Also do you think bribery and your fame is going to earn you anything Anny?" asked Harry.

"You liar, no Quidditch team would ever accept you, if they did then they would of course accept me, I've been flying much longer than you have," said Anny whining and gloating. Anny walked down the hall still believing that she is all-powerful and mighty.

"Hey Harry, I know were form different schools, but good luck on the tournament, Cerdric is good, but with Anny on our force we are sure to loose," said a 7th year from the Slytherin house. "She's low in magic, and plus I have to tutor her, it's so hard, by the way I want to talk to you in private," said the seventh year. Harry and the seventh year, Mike, moved over to the corner of the hall.

"Let me guess you want an autograph form Victor Krum later?" said Harry sarcastically.

"No, I was wondering if you can teach my defense against dark arts, you see the Slytherins, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuffs, and some Gryffindors, would want to learn from you," said Mike. "Despite our differences you're smart, and I heard that you can do crazy things in Durmstrang, like shield off the imperious curse."

"Look with all do respect, Anny can take control of more than half the school, even the teachers are bias on points now, so it would be best to stay on her side, however you guys need help with stuff for this year, you'll meet in the hallways and talk secretly, ok? Tell other's that, I got to go bye," said Harry in a rush.

It was Saturday and Harry got up early to do his usual running routine, but he got stopped by a two groups of people. "one group wich consisted of Anny's fan's and one group that had the combination of Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuffs, and Durmstrang first class, second class, and third class.

"so how did oyu do it? Of course the only explanation was that your in the league with the dark lord and you bewitched the goblet to make you be chosen as a champion," said a girl with blode hair.

"Harry let's go to breakfast," said Hermione.

"you're a trator, talking to the school's enemy!" yelled Anny. "You, You, Mudblood!" people gasps, and thought in their minds that the light's savior would call other's mudblood.

"how dare you! Take that back!" yelled Ron in fury taking out his new wand to cast a spell. Harry walked over to Ron and put his hand to push down Ron's wand, to tell hi to loosen his guard.

"Anny, do you know that people look up to you?" said Harry.

"of course they do, I am the girl who lived" said Anny flaunting her pride.

"then you should know that sicne people treat you as their idole, the will act the same way you do, correct?" aske dharry again.

"of course I am their idol," said Anny not getting a clue what is happening.

"then they will look down upon you, our mother is what you call a mudblood, she was born form a muggle family, our father is a pureblood form the Gryffindors, in that conclusion we are halfbloods," said Harry.

"they would never! I am the girl who lived all mighty and powerful!' yelled Anny.

"like I said you're a half blood, not a pureblood, so they will be crtizing you of your power, before you call other's a different blood, think about the blood that runs through your veins," said Harry explaining.

"what about your skill? You can never compare to what I will be doing," said Anny.

"I can not compare our skills no longer because my skill is far more powerful than yours, I have surpass you Anny, I have surpassed what you can not even do!" exclaimed Harry walking out of the Quidditch field.

Ron and Hermione turned there backs upon Anny, and their group left with Harry.

The next day Harry was eyed at.

"how low can you get?" sadi a girl form Gryffindor, a fan of the girl who lived.

"excuse me?" said Harry.

"you hit your sister, just because she dind't want to back down from the champion's position," said lang.

"I never hit her," said Harry. "I may not like her, but I would never hurt my own flesh and blood physically, unless I have to."

"lier. Take a look at your sister's face, it's red, that means that you slapped her, she said so herself, that oyu slapped her at the Quidditch field yesterday!" yelled lang.

"Man she can get really low," said Harry whispering.

"look I understand that people can get jealous of their siblings, but they should never go as far as to hitting them," said Lang.

"hey Harry! can you help me with this!" yelled Hermione form behind walking up to Harry.

"oh hi Lang," said Hermione.

"you actually hang out with this guy Hermione? He slapped his own sister!" yelled Lang.

"Anny said that I slapped her across the face on the Quidditch field yesterday," said Harry explaining to Hermione the horrible mistake Anny did.

"lang, I was with Harry on the Quidditch field when he met Anny, Harry never even touched her," said Hermione.

"Anny come here!" exclaimed Lang, trying to get Anny over to the dramatizing scene. "Look at this mark!" said Lang again pointing at the red mark upon Anny's face.

Anny started crying at the mention of it. Of course, they were fake tears that were a ploy to get people's attention.

The date of the first task was the day after tomorrow, Tuesday. The 7th years told him that, the task was about dragons. Knowing that, Harry practiced the spells that can defeat or diminish the breath of dragons. Anny however was very ignorant and had forgotten the date of the first task. On the day of the first task, the orders of the competitors were, FleurDeclour, Cerdric Diggory, Anny Potter, and Harry Potter. Anny surprising was able to finish the task. Harry was made first place though, because of his record time and his loyalty to not hurt the dragon.

(au-sry but I'm too lazy to put the whole fourth year, imagine that Anny lieing about how she battled Voldemort, Harry did with the graveyard thing.)

* * *

The fourth year passed quickly, and summer came quickly. Ron and Hermione had come and visit Harry. hermioen and Ron secretly talked to Harry and Tyler a lot. The week after they came was Tuesday, James and lily had not mistreated Harry because of the guests recently.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" yelled an angry James.

It was late in the after noon, and was time for dinner.

"You better have an explanation in why Anny's broom broke!" James yelled in fury.

"Anny probably broke it while flying, what else?" said Harry.

"Anny is an excellent flier she would never break her broom!" exclaimed James.

"If you hadn't notice, who is the seeker for Gryffindor?" said Harry intelligently.

James paused for the remark Harry gave. James turned around and let it be for Anny to have a new broom.

"hi Harry," said Hermione whispering.

"Hey Hermione, let's go," said Harry. both of them went down int Harry's "room".

"How many books may I borrow Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Doesn't matter, just return them to me, James might find out I took them from the Potter library," said Harry sighing while sitting on his bed.

"Hermione where are you! We got out letters to school!" yelled Anny. "Hermione!"

"Coming Anny!" yelled Hermione, "bye Harry."

"Harry get down here!" yelled lily.

Harry went to his mother and stood there in fornt of him.

"We are transferring you to Hogwarts, I don't want you influencing others about Anny being inferior!" yelled lily.

"YOUR'RE TRANSFERING ME!" yelled Harry.

"Yes Harry we are transferring you to my school," said an elderly voice.

* * *

Harry did not have a choice, he was going be sorted into a house in Hogwarts. After the turmoil Ron, Hermione, and the Potters went to Diagon alley for their supplies. "Hello Mr. Potter!" yelled tom. "Bless my soul is that Anny Potter?" Anny lifted up her nose and smelled the aroma of her popularity. "Hello Tom, and yes this is my daughter, Anny Potter, her friends, and him," said James.

Anny loved the people praising her, until that they entered Diagon alley. Some people spotted her, but none was really paying any attention. "Harry you'll be taking the same year as Anny, I don't want you wandering off, you may get lost," said James. Of course, it was a lie, James wanted Harry to be watched. "Hermione! Ron! Buy whatever you want," said Anny being generous for all to see. Harry just looked around for his new robes.

"Boy get over here!" yelled James. "I don't want you to be in any other houses other Gryffindor or you will never hold a wand again," said James. Harry turned his back and walked away from the store into Ollivander's.

"Hello young Mr. Potter," said Ollivander. "I heard that oyu were going to attend Hogwarts."

"That is correct sir," said Harry.

"Do you know Mr. Potter, you feel very different form the first time I met you, almost like he-who-must-not-be-names," said Ollivander.

"I reassure you sir, that I am still the same person," said Harry.

"No heart can fool me, Mr. Potter," said Ollivander. Harry exited the shop and went to look for his family.

* * *

Hermione went to Harry's room to wait for Harry to come back form showering that night.

"Hi Hermione," said Harry entering his room.

"Hi Harry, this is for you," said Hermione. Hermione held out a necklace. The necklace was golden, with a tiny cauldron in between the phoenix and lion.

"The tine liquid in the cauldron his the tears of the phoenix, and a lion's bravery. It is said that the one who wears it would be able to survive with lion spirit and phoenix health," said Hermione.

"Thanks," said Harry thank fully. Harry took it and put it on his neck.

* * *

_September 1st sorting_

After the new students were sorted, it was Harry's turn.

"We have a transfer student form Durmstrang this year, Harry Potter!" yelled McGonagall.

Harry walked up to the hat ignoring the remarks by the other people.

"Hello Harry, I see you transferred here, not on your own will huh? I tried to sort you before, but how can I ever sort the most powerful wizard in the time? Where do you belong, Slytherin? Gryffindor? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? Which Harry? Your father wants you to be in Gryffindor, where would you like to be?" said that old hat.

"Anywhere is fine, I can do magic with out a wand," said Harry.

* * *

Sorry for not updating recently, but now i have. it's shorter than by other chapters but it should be fine. where do oyu guys want harry to be in?

1.slytherin

2.hufflepuff

3.gryffindor

4.ravenclaw

5.other-pick a house like house of merlin something like that.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello Harry, I see you transferred here, not on your own will huh? I tried to sort you before, but how can I ever sort the most powerful wizard in the time? Where do you belong, Slytherin? Gryffindor? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? Which Harry? Your father wants you to be in Gryffindor, where would you like to be?" said that old hat.

"Anywhere is fine, I can do magic with out a wand," said Harry.

"Wandless magic? My aren't you destined for greatness?" said the hat. "There ais no where else to put you! **The boy who lived can't be sorted to anywhere else but the House of Merlin!"**

Whispers and shouts were heard, and Harry's eyes became widened in fear as his father and mother suddenly appeared into the great hall.

"There is no boy who lived! My daughter is the only one that survived Voldemort that Halloween night! That boy is not gifted enough!" yelled James.

Anny stood up, walked up to Harry, and slapped him across the face.

Harry felt no pain. The hand mark on his face disappeared as Madam Pomfrey stood up. Madam Pomfrey stopped in her tracks, because she saw a healing miracle. Anny had no escape to cause a mob to go against Harry.

"An old hat can't prove anything it could be confused or you threatened it to put you into a house that isn't even real! I bet your going to be the next dark lord!" yelled Anny.

"Silence!" yelled Dumbledore. "Mr. Potters I will be seeing you in my office tonight along with your family!" "Till then you will be sitting with the Gryffindor."

"Do you think I would really want to go into your house of spies?" "Let me make this clear headmaster, you can't do anything!" yelled Harry going to the direction of the Slytherin table.

"Don't you dare Harry? Don't you dare sit with the junior death eaters!" yelled James.

Harry paid no attention to the lowly threats of his "_father_". Harry sat down at the Slytherin table, and everyone stared, some even whistled at Harry for his bravery. The sorting continued, and after the feast, Harry headed for Dumbledore's office. When he reached the door of his office, he entered in seeing Anny sitting between his "_parents_".

"Harry, my dear boy, please sit down," said Dumbledore in a grandfatherly voice.

Harry sat down and looked around the room.

"he can't be the opne that survived! It was me! I defeated him! I defeated you-know-who!" yelled Anny.

"for Christ sakes! If you defeated him say his god damn name!" yelled Harry.

"watch your language boy! Respect your superiors!" yelled James.

"do yo actually think that you're my superior?" asked Harry.

"I am more powerful, I personally trained oyur sister to become what she is now. I taught her, so I could be as powerful as she!" yelled back James.

"you taught her how ot be spoiled _father!" spat Harry. _"everyone can see that you favor your daughter more than your own son! Everyone can see that you don't care about me! I stopped hoping for it a long time ago! But I won't let Edison and Tyler to be treated the same as me! I live in a basement with Tyler! Anny has the whole place to herself! You gave away my bedroom to her! I was punished because of her!

Harry's hatred for his family was realeased and he felt great about it. He was in fury. However he still acted bnrave.

"look here boy! She deserves what we give her! She defeated you-know-who!" yelled lily.

"do you honestly think that she defeated voldemort? You people fear his name who you claim the girl-who-lived is afraid!" exclaimed Harry pointing at Anny.

"please be quiet you have to settle this calmly," sighed dumbldore.

Harry calmed donw and stoped talking.

"I am sure that the hat had made a mistake, Harry is not evil or the sort," said Dumbledore.

"I don't make mistakes headmaster, Harry James Potter is indeed a powerful wizard," said the aht.

"Anny is much more powerful, she can do twice as much as Harry can do," said lily.

"you fool, you know nothing about the power's the one who vanquished voldemort," sid hat.

"we know the extent of Anny's power. Her magic is above normal," said James.

"Anny is nothing but a witch of fame, Harry is the only one who is powerful enough to defeat the dark lord," said the hat.

"Prove it!" yelled James.

"Harry can match Merlin right now! He has not even reached magic puberty," said the hat.

"No this can't be, that prophecy no!" yelled Dumbledore.

"Yes professor!" "You know of it!" "Merlin made his own prophesy that he would return stronger than before. Now Merlin's prophesy is forgotten. People thought that over a thousand years, Merlin would never return to the world, but indeed, they were wrong. Merlin's soul was developing out side of a child's heart. In which that child would only suffer hardships, world Merlin's power be let open," said the hat.

"So you're saying that Anny has the power of Merlin? We are the heirs of Merlin?" said James.

"No James, Merlin has no heirs, Anny is the reincarnation of Merlin," said Dumbledore.

"Yes that means that I can defeat you-know-who for sure!" yelled Anny with excitement.

"Yes, that would mean that we would have to hold a press conference for everyone to know of Anny's magical ability," said Dumbledore.

"and you are not allowed to come," said James pointing at Harry.

"so what house am I in, after all I am the reincarnation of Merlin," said Anny.

"you will be in Merlin's house of truth. You have the same authority as head girl," said Dumbledore.

"I am also in Merlin's house o truth, I also have the power of head boy," said Harry.

"actually no, the sorting hat must have made a mistake thinking that you were Anny, so you would be going to Gryffindor," said Dumbledore.

"I don't make mistakes headmaster, and as you know, I have the power to decide who goes into which house," said the hat. "Anny stays in Gryffindor, and Harry goes into Merlin's house, my decision can not be change so easily, for if you cancel my sorting you can be removed from headmaster position."

"That isn't fair though! I am the reincarnation of Merlin! I should be able to get into that house!" whined Anny.

Harry winked to the hat, telling him not to mention that he is Merlin.

Anny whined and whined, but the hat's decision was final. When all of them left, the hat spoke up.

"The potter is going to be great," said the hat.

"Yes, Anny is strong enough in a couple years to defeat him," said Dumbledore.

"Not that potter, the boy" said the hat.

"Harry? He has no special ability," said Dumbledore.

"Neither does the other potter," said the hat.

The next day, the word had spread, and Anny was receiving more fame than ever before.

Harry got a message that he will be placed under gryffindor's schedule.

Dear Harry,

The teachers and I have decided, that Harry would have some exceptions, considering the sorting hat would not resort him. When Harry would get points taken off, the points would be taken off form the house of his choice, when he participates in Quid ditch he could be allowed to switch teams every season, he would be staying in his Gryffindor dormitory.

Gryffindor Timetable

Monday:

8:00 A.M. Defence against the Dark Arts (Slytherin)

10:00 A.M. Transfiguration (Hufflepuff)

1:00 P.M. Charms (Ravenclaw)

3:00 P.M. Double Potions (Slytherin)

Tuesday:

10:00 A.M. History of Magic (Ravenclaw)

1:00 P.M. Herbology (Hufflepuff)

9:00 P.M. Astronomy (Ravenclaw)

Wednesday:

8:00 A.M. Defense Against the Dark Arts

10:00 A.M. Transfiguration

1:00 P.M. Charms (Ravenclaw)

Three: 00 P.M. Double Potions (Slytherin)

Thursday:

10:00 A.M. History of Magic (Ravenclaw)

One:00 P.M. Herbology (Hufflepuff)

9:00 P.M. Astronomy (Ravenclaw)

Friday:

8:00 A.M. Defense Against the Dark Arts

10:00 A.M. Transfiguration

1:00 P.M. Charms (Ravenclaw)

3:00 P.M. Potions

Breakfast: 7:00 A.M. Lunch: 12:30 P.M. Dinner: 7:15 P.M.

At breakfast, there was an announcement.

"The teachers and I have decided, that Harry would have some exceptions, considering the sorting hat would not resort him. When Harry would get points taken off, the points would be taken off form the house of his choice, when he participates in Quid ditch he could be allowed to switch teams every season, he would be staying in his Gryffindor dormitory."

* * *

i am currently having a wirter's block. i need some help with ideas. about how the classes ago. try giving options baout each class in the schedule above, just one for each subject thanks. that way i can have better writing ideas. ty please help me! email me or review to suggest. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was Sunday the day they announced Harry's privileges. The day ended rather quickly and Harry had grown tired. It was dark already, sine he had already missed dinner he decided to return to Gryffindor common room, since he had no choice. As Harry was walking up the stairs of the tower, he heard several noises, sounding like rocks and whispers.

"WHO'S THERE?" yelled Harry.

That was the moment where Harry's life changed.

"Serves him right," whispered someone.

"How dare you say that about him! He is a wonderful kid!" yelled another voice.

"Wonderful? Wonderful HE…" that person was cut off.

"He's a wake," said another person.

"Mr. Potter did you know who did this to you?" asked a voice of an old woman.

"Did what to me I'm fine, just a little dark in here that's all can anyone open the lights in here seriously," said Harry.

"Sorry Harry but the lights are on," said Tyler.

"What are you talking about Ty? I'm not blind to see that…." Harry said understanding his situation slowly.

"I'm blind aren't I?" asked Harry.

"Ya…" answered Tyler awkwardly.

"Potter."

"Yes professor Snape?" asked Harry.

"There is a pole next to you on your right, you'll be using to guide yourself," said professor Snape.

"I also charmed it so it can't be broken and will return to you when yo call for it," said professor Flitwick

"I also made it to use like a staff, it has the same wood components as Merlin's staff," said Ollivander.

"Thank you everyone, madam Pomfrey when can I exit the hospital wing?" asked Harry.

"We first have to have someone to willing you guide you through the school," said madam Pomfrey.

"No it's ok, I'll be able to guide myself," said Harry.

"Are you sure Mr. Potter?" asked madam Pomfrey.

"I'll be fine on my own."

The next day Harry had woken up at the Gryffindor dormitory. Being thankful that he had photographic memory, he knew what he schedule was and where the furniture is in the tower. As he went down the tower, with his books, and guiding pole, he heard snikers and giggles form those around him, some were gossiping, and some were silent. Some people had the nerve to walk right in front of Harry, only to be humiliated by Harry.

"Harry over here!" yelled Ron from the Gryffindor table.

Harry slowly followed Ron's voice as best as he could, only to be tripped by someone.

"Sorry brother, hope you'll have a good time at your classes," said Anny with a smirk.

"Leave him alone Anny!" yelled Hermione getting up from her seat.

"YOU DARE USE THAT TONE WITH ME? I AM THE GIRL WHO-"

"You're the girl who lived, blah blah blah, so what, to me you're the girl who cries," said Harry getting up from his fall.

Anny stomped off not having a comeback for Harry's remark.

"Serves her right," said Hermione.

"What's your next class Harry?" asked Ron.

"Defense against dark arts with the Slytherin," answered Harry.

"You're taking the same year as us? I thought your going to be in 5th year?" asked Hermione.

"My _family_ arranged it so I'll be in the same year as Anny," said Harry.

Hermione, Ron and Harry after breakfast went to defense against dark arts. Te defense against dark arts teacher was actually the defense against dark arts teacher of Durmstrang.

"Good morning fellow students, I am your new defense against dark arts teacher, Professor Vince, I was also the teacher of this subject at Durmstrang," said Professor Vince. "I will try to teach you everything you need to know by the end of this year, some of you probably have the gift as a dueler others may not, but I am here to teach you 4th years how to be the best dueler as you can."

"Please turn to page 24 and look up on the board," said the professor.

"This is about the unforgivable, we aren't aloud to perform them!" yelled Anny.

"Too afraid Ms. Potter?" asked the professor.

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Anny.

"For the impulsive language 20 points from Gryffindor!" yelled the professor. "Now, can anyone tell me the four unforgivable?"

Harry raised his hand and answered, "The 4 unforgivable are Cruciatus, Imperius, **Avada Kedavra**, sir."

"That is correct, 30 points to which house Mr. Potter?" asked the professor.

"Which house has the least point currently?" asked Harry.

"Slytherin, wait Gryffindor, it seems professor Snape had now just deducted 50 points from Gryffindor, now it's Slytherin, professor Evans just deducted 50, now it's Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor," said professor.

"Strange hum, then ohm 7 points to each house last 2 points discarded," said Harry being neutral.

Defense against dark arts soon ended, though Anny kept on interrupting about how she defeated the dark lord.

The next class was transfiguration with the Hufflepuff. And when that day ended every student was required to attend dinner for a special announcement.

"This year, I want to start a new tradition to Hogwarts, and only Hogwarts!" announced Dumbledore.

"Starting this year, every year there will be a mini game of tri-wizard tournament," said Dumbledore.

"I will call this event, Hogwarts tournament!" yelled Dumbledore. "However unlike the actual tournament, any year may participate. Each house nominates one of their classmates and he or she would participate in this tournament. NOW LET US EAT AND THINK UPON THIS TOURNAMENT!"

Harry, Anny, Ron Tyler all finished their dinner and stayed at the hall, where the participants would be decided.

"I think we should get Potter!" yelled a Slytherin boy. "Harry potter!"

"We get the girl who lived then!" yelled a Gryffindor boy.

"We should get Harry! He is smart more than sly!" yelled a Ravenclaw.

"Actually I am going to participate, because I am in House of Merlin, I will rep my own house," said Harry.

"But that isn't a really house," said Anny.

"It doesn't matter, I was put into a house, Merlin's house, so I will rep Merlin's house," said Harry.

In the end, Draco Mafloy, Anny potter, Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, and Harry potter, were the contestants.

The next day arrived; the classes had passed by quickly. Because of the tournament, many people had become more competitive.

* * *

Sry i haven't updated in a while. i saw that i havne't updated for a long time. so i decided to just leave it here for this chapter to let u know that i am still continuing this roleplay. my grades have gotten worse. however i might be able to update on my b-day. november 30th 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry people but currently beucase I am in 8th grade it is harder for me to update. However I will try my best to update this story as soon as possible, I have been trying to update my stroy siblings. i got a few pages done already i wanted to show that i have not abandoned my fic by uploading a bit of chapter 12 to you all to ask about your oppnion. however for some reason i cna't upload it sry. here is some of it.

Chapter12

Ever since the tournament had begun the house, rivalries were increasing. Many Slytherin were beat up by Gryffindor, the Gryffindor pulled pranks on Hufflepuff, and Slytherin had private duels with Gryffindor. The only two houses Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were smart instead; they made a temporary treaty that way Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would assist each other during the matches. The house of Merlin however was never pushed around, for the only person they could harm was Harry Potter, and hurting Harry potter is not a good idea. However not everyone thought so, well at least the competent ones knew never to mess with Harry.

None of the competitors knew the events which they would have to triumph over. The first event was only 3 days ahead and the pressure on the competitors were increasing. The rivalries of the houses were more violent. Then the day came where the task would be announced.

Great Hall----

"I welcome everyone to our first event!" announced Dumbledore. "The first event would be a quiz on various subjects I would choose! The first to reach 50 points will win the diffilculty of the question would be rated by the teachers. Competitors please step forward!"

Harry, Anny, Draco, Cedric, and Cho stepped up and prepared themselves for the event.

"This question is for our loyal, amazing, talented, fabulous, top student Anny Potter the girl-who-lived from the noble house of Gryffindor," Said Dumbledore. "The question is who is the only who has ever survived the killing curse?"….

The first question was aksed then answered. Soon all five competitors had finished with Harry winning in 1st, Draco in second, Cho in 3rd, Cedric in 4th and Anny in dead last. Almost everyone was surprised that Anny, the girl-who-lived was dead last. however almost all of Gryffindor thought that Harry had been cheating by knowing the questions before the ocmptetion.

"congrats Harry!" said both Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione"

"your did well mate, beat Anny no problem you did," said Ron.

"thanks Ron," laughed Harry.

"sorry to interrupt Hermione," said Leo, who looked very much like Harry but had huge gray eyes. "I was wondering if u would like to go to Hogsmeade with me this Sunday?" "and of course _Harry _can not come."

Hermione noticed the stress on Harry's name. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and held it.

"Sorry me and Harry already have plans Leo," said Hermione.

Harry stood there not showing any emotions but still shocked. However, Harry and Hermione just went with the flow and left the great hall.

"What plans? I don't even want to go!" exclaimed Harry.

"Please Harry, your always cooped in here, come to Hogsmeade," said Hermione.

"I want to go hermione I really do, but my parents dind't sign my permission slip ot Hogsmeade,"said Harry.

"look at the loser who can't even go to Hogsmeade!" laughed Anny while pointing at Harry.

"Anny's going, you should go without me you'll have fun," said Harry. "I'm going to go to the library."


	13. Author's note IMPORTANT

Author's note-

HI everyone, sorry I haven't updated for a really long time, it's been what 8 months? I've decided to stop this story over and develop it. I hope someone can be my beta cause grammar and spelling is not my thing…. Anyways, I'll keep this up for a while, and post up edited chapters later.


	14. READ NOW!

IMPORTANT!!!

I have updated a revision of the Siblings story, so please read the new version. It had more and different plot so please do read it. It is not the same as before. Read and review after please.


End file.
